


love unplanned

by jokerdelusions



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Rough Sex, Savior Complex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerdelusions/pseuds/jokerdelusions
Summary: bucky lives in an apartment near the avengers tower, he's apart of the team but needs privacy...then he meets victoriacomment for more chapters ;)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)





	love unplanned

bucky had been staying in this apartment for a month now. Things were almost normal , he had a normal day to day routine.   
he was told by the team that he could stay at the avengers tower with them but he felt like he needed time on his own for a while. of course steve wanted him to stay at the tower with them but he respected buckys choice.

bucky was walking home after getting some groceries. he walked into his building, going up the stairs and noticed a few boxes. must be neighbors moving in. he reached his apartment and realized the apartment next to him was the one being occupied and that’s when a girl walked out “ow hi” she smiled and he smiled back slightly “hey um do you need some help” he asked in a low voice “um yeah that would be great if youre not too busy. if you are that’s okay! i got it” she said kindly   
“I’m free just let me put these groceries inside “ he gave another smile and when inside. after setting the groceries aside he went back outside and picked up a box then walked inside “where do you want this” he said passing the kitchen “anywhere in the living room please “ he nodded and walked ahead. they continued like this until all the boxes where inside  
after putting down the last box he turned to her awkwardly shuffling his feet. 

for some reason he felt nervous around her “ill be leaving” he said and let put a slight cough as he scratched the back of his neck “wait! do you want something o drink “ he shook his head no “please common you helped me with all these boxes its the least i can do , just one drink” she pleaded and bucky couldnt help but look into her eyes and he couldn’t say no “yeah sure” they went to the kitchen grabbed a stool and sat down. she got two cans of soda and handed him one “its all we have at the moment “ she smiled and sat down across from him “I’m Victoria, what’s your name?” bucky hesitated for a moment. did he want to tell her his name? would she freak out or realize who he was. she probably would’ve already, maybe she was just being nice   
after a slight awkward silence “my names james but i go by bucky “ she chuckled “james to bucky haha how did that happen “  
bucky shuffled his feet a little “my friend would call me that and guess it just stuck” he chuckled and victoria could have sworn her knees buckled . they chatted for a while, mostly about casual things until they heard the door open and a man walked in. he looked at victoria then bucky “who’s this” he asked walking towards victoria . bucky shoulders squared out of instinct “this is james he helped me with the boxes “ she smiled nervously “bucky this is my boyfriend theo” she seemed so nervous. bucky reached froward to shake these hand and theo looked at him skeptically before shaking his hand then he wrapped his arms around victor “i have to go , it was nice meeting both of you “ bucky started walking out “it was nice meeting you too bucky. thank you so much for the help” he stopped at the door and smiled at victoria as she smiled back waving and closed the door. bucky stared at the door for a second before making his way o his apartment 

voctoria shut the door and turned around only to be slammed into it. she gasped for breath as theos hands clamped around her throat “you’re a fucking slut you know that, i bet you wanted him i bet you were gonna fuck him if i didn’t come in here” his hands were getting tighter around her throat and she struggles to get free  
“th-theo ple-e-please” she gasped he snarled and threw her across the room. she hit the ground and started crawling away from him”theo please don’t. i didn’t do anything he only helped me with the boxes please don’t hurt me” her back hit the wall “when I’m done with you you’ll wish you never even spoke to him . she was about to scream but his hands covered her mouth “ah ah ah don’t even try”

bucky was staring at his door, he had heard the unmistakable sound of someone being slammed against the door he was just praying to god it wasn’t her. after a few seconds he heard someone fall and in an instant he was standing in front of her apartment door. he breathed heavily bringing his ear to the door “don’t hurt me” it sounded muffled and he wasn’t quite sure if he heard it right but then he heard him speak and he was sure. without hesitation he kicked the door open and marched inside. theo turned surprised “what the hell do you think you’re doing “ bucky shoved him aside and kneeled down infront of victoria. she looked heartbreaking, her eyes were red and so was her neck were bruises were forming “please” she whimpered. he reached out”I’m not gonna hurt you please let me help you” she nodded and that was all he needed he reached around her and picked her up “get your hands off my girlfriend and leave before i call the fucking copse” bucky didn’t even glance at him “do that and we’ll report you to the police for abuse and assault “ he said walked to the door. victoria screamed suddenly as theo grabbed a fistful of her hair “you fucking bitc-“ he was cut off as buckys fist collided with his face sending him flying across the floor with a thud.  
bucky set victoria down on her feet and walked towards theo grabbing him by a collar “if you ever look her way again or even think about her again ill make sure it’ll be the last time you think about anything “ he shoved him and walked towards victoria pulling her to him and walking to his apartment 

once they were inside bucky sat her down “can i look at that” he pointed towards her neck “i need to make sure you’re okay” she nodded and he took a look at her. besides the bruising around her neck there were no other injuries “thank you bucky” he looked into her eyes and something about her just made him feel a certain way and seeing her like this made him beyond angry “no need to thank me. you can stay here for as long as you want and if he comes back ill beat the crap out of him “


End file.
